Birthday Surprise
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]Britney catches her boyfriend with someone else... on her birthday. What could be going on? (This is for YoUtHiNkYoUnOeMe... Happy birthday!)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Brock Lesnar or Sable, or Dawn Marie in this story. Britney owns herself.**

***~This story is for Britney, whose birthday it is today. Happy Birthday girl!! Hope you have an awesome one!!~***

***~Birthday Surprise~***

"Brit… Britney baby wait."

Ignoring the calls of Brock Lesnar, Britney McMahon continued packing her clothes into the black duffel bag she'd pulled out of her closet, occasionally pushing her blonde hair back out of her face as she packed.

Brock looked on helplessly, his blue eyes watching Britney intently. "Brit." He quietly pleaded.

Britney stopped for just a second, barely acknowledging Brock, then went back to packing. She refused to meet Brock's eyes. If she did, then he would know she was crying.

Sighing exasperatedly, Brock gave up and walked out of the room, leaving Britney alone.

Once Brock was gone, Britney stopped packing and sat down on their bed. There were so many thoughts running through her head, she was beginning to feel dizzy. She couldn't believe all this had happened. Of all the days for something like this to happen, it had to be today… on her birthday. 

"How could you?" She asked the quiet room. She placed her head in her hands and thought back to earlier that night.

*Earlier that night*

"Yeah, alright Dawn I'll see you later."

"Bye," Dawn Marie said with a smile and a wave. "Oh Brit, happy birthday."

"Thanks!" Britney left her friend in search of her boyfriend Brock. He'd told her that he wanted to talk to her about something important. The suspense was driving her nuts; she knew Brock's surprise was something big. She hoped it was what she thought it was. If it was…

"Oh my God." Britney muttered as she turned the corner. The sight before her was *definitely* a shock. This couldn't be Brock's surprise… could it?

"Brock?" Britney questioned, her mouth dry and her blue eyes wet with tears.

Brock quickly pulled away from the woman he was seemingly attached to. "Uh Brit, I this isn't…"

Unlike Brock, the blonde woman he'd been kissing was very calm. "Hey Britney."

Britney's mouth dropped open in shock. That little bitch. She was so gonna kick her ass… if only she could move. "Wha… what's going on Brock? Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

"What? No!" Brock exclaimed. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"What?" The blonde woman questioned with a fake shock. "This wasn't supposed to happen? That kiss could've fooled me."

"Fuck off Sable. This is between me and Britney." Brock snapped.

Sable glared at Brock with wide eyes, but Brock ignored her. "Brit…"

"No," Britney interrupted. "I… I need to be alone."

"Brit." Brock called again, grabbing her by the arm.

Britney turned around and pulled her arm away from Brock, reaching up and using it to smack him in the face.

Brock gasped and stared at Britney. He couldn't believe she'd just done that. She didn't even know what had happened.

Britney was shocked at her actions, but she didn't show Brock that, she just clenched her stinging hand into a fist and spun on her heels, walking away from Brock and that whore Sable.

*~*~*

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Britney zipped up her duffel bag and hoisted it on her shoulder. She examined the room once more, then opened the door and walked out.

"Brit… Britney please wait," Brock called from the living room, quickly running out to the hall. "Look I'm sorry for what happened, but please let me explain."

Britney looked up at Brock, but avoided his eyes. Instead, she focused on his cheek, which was still red from her smack.

"Brit please, say something."

"It's over." Britney said through clenched teeth, ignoring the tears falling down both hers and Brock's faces. "Goodbye." She allowed herself to meet Brock's eyes for one last second, then she turned around and walked away from the nearly two years they'd had together.

Once she was out of the room, Britney reached up and wiped away a few of her tears.

"Aw… poor little Britney." A familiar voice teased.

Britney instantly recognized the voice and she quickly turned around to meet the person it belonged to. "What the fuck do you want?"

Sable grinned and shrugged. "I just wanted to come over and offer my deepest apologies about your breakup with Brock."

Britney couldn't help but laugh, despite her mood. "You should be sorry, you caused it."

"What? Me?" Sable questioned innocently.

"Cut the shit," Britney snapped. "You fucking caused this, haven't you done enough?"

"You know what? You're right. I kissed Brock and I'm proud of it. He deserved someone better than…"

Instead of letting Sable finish her sentence, Britney took her already stinging hand and used it to punch the other blonde woman in the face.

Sable stumbled backwards, shocked. That little bitch. Holding her jaw with one hand, she took the other one and punched Britney back.

Britney almost smiled. That was exactly what she'd wanted Sable to do. Forgetting about everything, she pushed Sable down, and then went after her with punches and kicks. She wouldn't have stopped, but she had no choice when she felt someone pick her up off of Sable and pull her close to them.

"Let go," Britney requested, sobbing loudly. "Brock, let go."

Brock complied and took a step back from Britney. "Brit, I need you to listen to me. I didn't kiss her…"

"She kissed you," Britney finished quietly. "I know." She couldn't help but feel guilty, how could she have accused Brock?

"I'm so sorry Brit." Brock apologized softly.

"No... I'm sorry," Britney countered. "I shouldn't have accused you automatically. But when I saw you guys kissing, I… I'm just sorry. I understand if you hate me, but…"

Britney didn't get to finish her sentence; she was cut off by Brock's lips crushing down on hers. She didn't do anything at first; she was still in shock. Why was Brock kissing her? But after a few seconds, Britney responded, wrapping her arms around Brock's neck and deepening the kiss. As Brock let his hands slide down her back, to her butt, Britney jumped back.

"Why are we doing this? Aren't you mad at me?"

Brock just smiled and shook his head. "No baby, I'm not mad at you. I couldn't be if I tried."

Britney felt more tears springing to her eyes, this time from happiness. Brock was so sweet, how could she have doubted him? "Brock I… I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Brock said sincerely. "Brit, no matter what you do, I'll always love you. You are my world, my everything. That stupid kiss from Sable meant nothing. She's nothing compared to you. I… well what I'm trying to say is…"

"Oh my…" Britney gasped as she watched Brock get down on one knee. He pulled a black velvet box out of his pants pocket and grinned up at her.

"Will you marry me Britney McMahon?" He asked as he took her left hand into his right one.

"I… Brock of course!" Britney exclaimed, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

Brock grinned and slid the diamond ring on Britney's finger. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Britney's waist.

Britney smiled and ran her index finger gently over Brock's left cheek, examining the red mark she'd left there earlier. "Sorry about that."

"It's no big deal." Brock replied nonchalantly. 

Shaking her head, Britney stood on her tip-toes and softly kissed his red cheek. "I love you."

Brock smiled and grabbed Britney's hand, kissing the back of it gently. He grinned slyly and started pulling her back towards their room. "I love you too Brit. Happy birthday baby."

A/N: Hope everyone likes it!! Happy Birthday Brit!! I love you homie!! :)Nic*** 


End file.
